Idєσтα ø Idισтα
by Yami River
Summary: Una gran idea que termino siendo una ideotez o eso es lo que cree Ino y todo por culpa de Naruto. Shikamaru & Ino.


**Naruto no es de mi propiedad y hago esto por pura diversión y no por fines de lucro.**

**Este fic lo pueden tomar del modo que quieran como un: ****Humor/Friendship**** o ****Humor/Romance****. Eso queda a su gusto.**

∙**Ideota o Idiota∙**

…

Shikamaru y Chougi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, donde -despues de la muerte de su sensei- se les había hecho costumbre ir a entrenar y pasar unos momentos juntos.

Pero la reina de la puntualidad y el escándalo aún no llegaba y ya habían pasado 50 minutos desde la hora acordada.

–Ino ya debería de estar aquí– comentó casino Shikamaru.

–Aja. Seguramente se ha retrasado por buscar algún atuendo o por alguna otra cosa de chica– dijo Chougi restándole importancia, pues mayor tiempo sin Ino mayor cantidad de comida ingería.

–Sería bueno ir a ver que le sucede– propuso Shikamaru.

–Ve tú. Yo estoy ocupado– dijo señalando la bolsa de papas fritas que acaba de abrir.

–Problemático– suspiro Shikamaru y comenzó a caminar al clan Yamanaka.

**...**

Al llegar a la entrada de la morada Yamanaka, toco la puerta y luego de unos cuantos golpes la Sra. Yamanaka le abrió la puerta.

–Hola Shikamaru-chan– saludo la mujer con una sonrisa que emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

Shikamaru nunca lo admitiría a nadie pero la mujer que estaba frente a él en algún tiempo había sido su amor platónico y prohibido. Enamoramiento de niño.

–Buenos días Yamanaka-san– saludo Shikamaru cortésmente.

–-Entra– dijo la mujer mientras Shikamaru entraba al hogar, donde la familia de su mejor amiga vivía.

–Buenos días Inoichi-san– saludo al padre de Ino, cuando lo diviso por la sala leyendo el periódico.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo están tus viejos?- pregunto el Yamanaka al recién llegado.

-Pues bien…– Shikamaru hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Esta Ino en la casa?- pregunto el Nara a los padres de la rubia.

–Sí. Aunque creó que está en esos días. Ve con cuidado– aconsejo el rubio al moreno.

La madre de Ino solo emitió una pequeña risilla por el tonto comentario de su marido.

–Quizás a ti si te cuente lo que le pasa– dijo la mujer entrando a la cocina.

Shikamaru sin decir ninguna palabra se encamino por las escaleras a la habitación de su rubia amiga.

Toc, toc, toc.

Shikamaru dio tres golpes a la puerta de la habitación de Ino y al no escuchar respuesta se sorprendió.

–Ino, ¿Estás ahí? – cuestiono el Nara y luego de un "Si" por parte de su amiga continuo, – ¿puedo entrar?

– ¡NO!- grito la chica desde el otro lado de la habitación con una pisca de suplica y orden.

–Ino, ¿Déjame pasar o si no entraré a la fuerza? – cuando Ino se comportaba así en verdad le molestaba.

–No te atreverías– dijo Ino muy segura pues no era la primera vez que decía lo mismo.

Pero la única diferencia era que las otras veces ellos dos habían tenido una pelea e Ino estaba enojada. Y no porque Shikamaru estuviera preocupado por ella.

–Tú sabes que sí– comento el Nara bufando ya molesto, es que Ino lo subestimaba tanto, él no era como los demás.

Ino maldijo por lo bajo, es que Shikamaru tenía siempre que llevarle la contraria, él no era como los demás chicos. Como esos chicos que hacían todo lo que ella quería con tal de complacerla y poder tener un _premio. _Premio que Ino _nunca _les daría.

–Shikamaru ¡No te atrevas! – amenazó la rubia.

–Y si lo hago qué– cuestiono divertido Shikamaru al ver que Ino ya había perdido los estribos.

–Pues tu ver…– y antes de poder comenzar a decir su lista de castigos al Nara algo paso.

Una sombra había atravesado la abertura inferior de su puerta y había llegado a la mesita de noche donde descansaba una lamparita la cual había servido de enlace para que el jutsu de Posesión de sombra atrapara a Ino, quien después de esto se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la puerta, saco una llave y la metió al cerrojo, luego de unos segundos Shikamaru ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

–Eres un tramposo– dijo Ino a espaldas de él. Antes de poder siquiera mirar a Ino esta había dado media vuelta al ser liberada del jutsu.

– ¿Y…?

– ¿Y qué Nara? ¿No te basta con entrar en contra de mi voluntad a mi habitación? – dijo Ino aún sin darle la cara a Shikamaru.

–Por Kami, Ino no seas tan problemática. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo estás y tú te pones… ¡Mujer molesta! – Shikamaru ya se estaba arrepintiendo por preocuparse tanto por Ino.

–Disculpa Shika es que…– y su voz se corto pues comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

Shikamaru se sintió más al ver a su rubia amiga llorar pero ¿él había hecho algo mal? ¡No!, o eso era lo que él creía.

–Ino ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Shikaamru sentándose y tratando de calmar a la chica.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que me calme? – y en un momento de rabia Ino levanto su rostro, el cual antes había estado sobre sus rodillas.

Shikamaru quedo sorprendido. ¡Parece que ya halle el malestar de Ino! Pensó el Nara.

–...– Shikmaru estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Ino estallo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Quédate allí como un tonto viendo este tremendo grano! – dijo Ino con un aura asesina rodeándola.

Pues en realidad esta vez Ino no estaba dramatizando la situación, pues el grano que estaba en la frente de Ino no era para nada pequeño.

–Sí que eres problemática Ino, eso con maquillaje lo puedes cubrir fácilmente, eso ya lo has hecho muchas veces– comento el Nara.

–Y tú crees que no lo intente– dijo Ino enfurecida –He intentado de todo y esta maldito grano siempre se ve.

– ¿Has pensado en peinar tu fleco al lado opuesto?– Shikamaru propuso esto muy seguro.

– Y tú crees que eso… Eso no lo he intentado– exclamo la Yamanaka y poniéndose frente al espejo comenzó a peinar su fleco al lado opuesto donde se encontraba el grano.

Ino se vió en el espejo y sonrió al ver que ese engendro del demonio ya no estaba a la vista.

Ino vio a su compañero de equipo y abalanzándose sobre él lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Arigato, Shika-kun! Ahora si podemos ir a entrenar– dijo Ino dándose la vuelta buscando sus kunais y shurikens.

Shikamaru en el momento que Ino no estaba viendo se llevó una mano al lugar donde Ino lo había besado. Por momentos así es que le gustaba estar con Ino. Momentos _sin _peleas.

Los chicos se encaminaron al lugar de entrenamiento.

**...**

Ya habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto y en esos momentos se encontraban en el centro de la villa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales y evitando –por parte de Shikamaru- el tema del beso de hace algunos minutos.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la pareja de ninjas diviso a alguien conocido por ellos que se acercaba a ellos.

Naruto se acercaba a Ino y Shikamaru con un aura de curiosidad.

Naruto se paro frente a los dos chicos y examinado con cuidado a Ino y a Shikamaru, lo cual les pareció raro a los dos compañeros de equipo.

– ¿Qué pasa Nar…?– Shikamaru estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Naruto cuando este grito:

–Deidara ¡¿Qué haces aquí bastardo! – y gritando esto Naruto se abalanzo sobre Ino/Deidara. Pero Ino con sus reflejos de Kunoichi logro esquivarlo mientras Shikamaru lo lograba agarrar para que no volviera a atentar contra la vida de la princesita de Inoichi.

Ino con la boca abierta muy sorprendida, asustada y humillada vio por un momento a Naruto y luego vio al Nara con enfado.

–Idiota– fue lo único que exclamo Ino al manipulador de sombras antes de irse.

Eso le pasaba por seguir consejos de un hombre que se la pasaba quejándose de ella. Seguramente esta había sido su forma de vengarse de ella. Pero Shikamaru se las pagaría, y no solo él también lo haría Naruto.

Shikamaru vio con asombro a su rubia amiga que con seguridad se dirigía a su casa.

Shikamaru no se despidió de su amigo rubio, pues tenía que apaciguar la furia de la rubia lo más antes posible pues si no lo hacía seguramente le esperaba una gran tortura.

∙**Fin∙**

Yo y mis locas ideas. Espero que les guste el fic.

Y por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mí y antes de despedirme les agradezco a aquellos que siempre leen mis fics y me dejan sus comentarios. **Muchas gracias.**

Nos vemos.

* * *


End file.
